mark of athena
by SuperWriterGal
Summary: Annabeth and the other Half Bloods reach Camp Jupiter.Will the Romans accept the Greeks? Will Jason be with Reyna or will luck favor Piper? Will Leo's resemblance to Sammy create problems between Hazel and Frank?Who is the seventh person? read and review.
1. Chapter 1

THE MARK OF ATHENA

Annabeth-I

Anxiety was literally killing her, she was so restless she felt everyone on that ship could see right through her mind, so she headed back to her spacious and empty room she shared with the choppy haired girl, called Piper. Her room mate had noticed Annabeth's sudden absence from the deck of Argo-II, and decided to go have a talk with her. She could comprehend Annabeth's pain; as the ship reached closer and closer to the Roman Camp, Piper too was scared that maybe there could be a girl who was involved romantically with Jason, and for whom Jason could even dump her, though they technically weren't even dating. She snapped out of her thoughts and entered the simple room in which Annabeth sat on her bed holding a picture of Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend who went missing for eight long months. Piper sat next to Annabeth and placed her hand on her shoulder and said "hey", all Piper got was a forced smile and a nod. Annabeth wanted to share something, it was very clear by the way she looked at Piper tried to open her mouth and then shook her head. Piper was like a sister to Annabeth and then finally after wrestling with her feelings Annabeth decided to open up, she said "I'm scared Piper, what if Percy found someone else? What if he can't remember me? What if he doesn't want to acknowledge our relationship?" Piper calmly replied, "He'd be an idiot not to want you Annabeth, you are an extremely special girl, only a complete moron would even think of rejecting you and from what you describe Percy to be like he doesn't seem like a lose screw fellow to me."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door standing there was a handsome blond boy, named Jason, his eyes were calm and soft just like the sky, Annabeth thought it had something to do with his father being Jupiter, the God of the Sky or that he was close to his home turf. Jason said he didn't want to interrupt but the ship was quiet close to Roman Camp and they should be ready.

Piper and Annabeth then started walking towards the deck, the sky was beautiful and blue, and there was Leo Valdez humming a tune and steering the wheel of the boat. He knew that some of his friends were behind him, so he asked "Hey, Superman and Beauty Queen what's my title again?" Piper said" You're the sailor and the repair man" on that comment everyone smiled, even Annabeth. Then Leo suddenly announced" I see something, OH, ITS THE CAMP, guys we reached."

Jason-I

Jason was in deep thought when Leo had announced so loudly, that his voice penetrated through the all the layers of Jason's thoughts, Jason was a little angry that his wonderful thoughts were disturbed. He said "We heard you, we aren't deaf." "Okay. Forgive me for being excited to meet my best friend's other family." Jason lied that he was nervous but he felt so at home, a feeling he had quiet forgotten, although at Camp Half-Blood he had a family but he hadn't felt like this in a long time. Actually he was thinking about the conversation between Annabeth and Piper, she looked so cute when she was comforting Annabeth, he just wanted to hold her close and kiss her but he couldn't, he knew that there was someone at the Camp, her name was Reyna, he knew she and he had a spark and also chemistry but as things became different and they got close Hera/Juno had taken away his memory and he landed in that bus right next to Piper.

He snapped out of his thoughts and felt like a leader, like the praetor of the Twelfth Cohort, he wondered who had taken his place? Was it Octavian that power-hungry crazy augur or Bobby? Anyway he could see a huge number of people gathered around, with their weapons out and anxiousness on their faces. Jason was home at last.

He looked towards Annabeth and she motioned for him to go in first, he nodded and walked towards the Camp and then slowly the others followed. Jason then spoke loudly and greeted his friends and said "Hello, Romans I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena/Minerva, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus/ Vulcan, this here is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite/Venus, Clarisse, daughter of Ares or Mars as we know him, Will Solace, son of Apollo and this is Rachel, she is an oracle." Octavian seemed upset and said "How can we trust the Graecus? They are nothing but lying, cheating people who want Rome to fall." Reyna told Octavian to shut up and came forward and introduced herself and then the ex-praetor and the present praetor shook hands very formally. He then pointed towards a girl with golden eyes who looked like she was around thirteen, and asked her, her name, a voice said "Her name is Hazel Lévesque", then pointing to a chubby baby faced boy, the person introduced the boy as Frank Zhang and then said putting his hand forward "My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the other praetor."

Annabeth-II

When Annabeth entered the Roman turf, her instincts told her that she was in danger, but she didn't care she had to see Percy, she looked around, scanned faces and came across a face that filled her with delight, his jet black hair, sea green eyes and his tan skin all of it was there, he was there in flesh. At last, her wait was over, standing next to the boy with baby face was Percy, and she just wished he remembered her. She followed his gaze and saw him give a formal smile to everyone who had come from the ship, his face moved from left to right and right then he looked at her for a moment longer than the others and gave her the same formal smile.

That smile broke her heart, so he didn't remember who she was. After introductions, Jason and Percy both shook hands with the new members of both camps. When Percy reached Annabeth he put his hand forward and said "Hey, Wise Girl, how have you been?" Annabeth couldn't believe her hears, Percy Jackson still remembered her, she punched him so hard on his stomach that he fell down, Annabeth then kicked him and called a complete jerk. Percy stood up and put his hands up and in his defense he said "Well I'm a praetor and I need to set an example by maintaining discipline and Camp decorum at all times."

"You could have at least given me a hint seaweed brain."Annabeth didn't know how to react, whether she should be angry at him or to be surprised that he remembered who she was, Percy embraced her and said "You were the only person I could remember even when I had lost my memory." Annabeth was touched and she kissed him. Suddenly Reyna spoke up and said "Percy show your friends around and Jason please come with me I need to speak to you."

Reyna-I

Reyna was so glad that Jason was alive and come home, she wanted to hug him and never let go but she had to control, and it looked like Jason had a girlfriend, the girl named Piper. Jason was talking and laughing with her as though his life revolved around that girl. Reyna was quite jealous, she wished Juno hadn't taken away Jason when they were so close to becoming a couple. To take away Jason from that Piper girl Reyna announced that she needed to speak to the ex-praetor in private.

Jason followed her to the principia, Reyna asked Jason "Can we trust those Greeks?"

"Of course, they have saved my life on many occasions also their camp took me in and treated me like family and they are the kind of allies we need to fight off Terra."

"Good to hear that the Greeks aren't as Octavian describes them to be" Reyna said. "So how was your adventure?"

Jason told her his entire story, how he landed next to Piper in the bus, the attack of the venti, camp Half-blood, the quest Piper, Leo and he were assigned, Festus the dragon, Quebec, the Cyclops, then Medea's department store, King Midas, their encounter with Lycaon, his reunion with his long lost sister Thalia, their visit the palace of Aeoles, how a wind nymph called Mellie had saved all their lives and he also described the fight between Enceladus and the trio and how they saved Piper's dad and then rescued Juno and also how they defeated Porphyrion or at least delayed Terra. All Reyna could say was "Wow".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door; both of them were staring at the person standing outside.

Percy said "Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Jason, it's confidential."

Percy-I

Percy couldn't believe Annabeth was right next to him. He was overjoyed that she was there, he was very glad that the Romans and the Greeks were getting along. All the Ares' kids were asking the Romans about their weapons and showing them their own.

Percy got along with all of them pretty well, he liked Piper, she seemed to be different for an Aphrodite kid, and Leo looked like a Latin elf and had a strange sense of humor. Frank and Hazel liked Annabeth a lot. Frank, Hazel and Annabeth were having a blast pulling his leg.

But he had an unsettling feeling; he had to speak to Jason. He deserved to know the truth

And if they were going to be a team then Jason had to know this secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey plz review and give ur opinions...sorry this chapter is short and i might not update till 19th December...cause of my exams ...so thats a long time till which ppl can review ...any corrections are highly appreciated. :D and**

** "THIS IS THE CHRISTMAS SEASON SO THERE ISN'T ANY REASON U CAN'T CANCE THE CHRISTMAS POLKA." **

**whats your fav christmas song? i love christmas! and u? any way REVIEW PLZZZ :d HAPPY READING  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He decided to speak with Jason; he knew Reyna would have taken him to the principia.<p>

Although he didn't want to crash their little date, he ran towards the principia.

On reaching the principia, Percy was battling with himself whether he should walk through those doors or not. In the process, he overheard some of their conversation.

"And I saw Juno change to pure energy"

"You didn't die?" asked Reyna completely confused.

"Actually I kinda did, but Piper saved me." Jason replied. Apparently Reyna didn't sound too happy when she asked "You and Piper, are you both an item?" This question caught Jason off –guard, before he could answer Percy said "Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Jason, it's confidential."

Reyna and Jason both were staring at him, actually Reyna was glaring and Jason was relieved to see him.

Reyna was clearly very angry but didn't say much, on her way out she went to Jason, she held his face close to her's and kissed him, and then left.

Jason froze and didn't move until Percy put his hand on Jason's shoulders; shaking his head Percy said "Girls". He then took a seat and motioned for Jason to sit.

"Thanks man, you kinda saved me back there" Jason said.

"It's okay, I've come to tell you something, it might point to the seventh person for our quest." Jason was completely intrigued.

Percy continued "Ella the harpy told me something that is quiet disturbing, she memorizes what she reads and she told a prophecy."

Jason was very shocked he replied "Octavian should not know about this."

"You seem to share my dislike for Octavian."

"Well he has tried to become praetor." Jason chided.

"About the praetor thing, now that your back, you should become praetor."

"Really, you'd give up those powers for me?"

"Well if I control things it will be a nightmare and they trust you more than me." Percy stated. "Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Those are the exact words Ella sid during our quest to free Thanatos."

Jason asked " Does Wisdom's daughter refer to Annabeth?"

"I guess so because Juno told me that she will cause trouble for us and there is a challenge waiting for her in Rome. That means she is the seventh person right?" Percy said gloomily.

"You don't need to worry,Percy. Annabeth is really strong, and is also very wise, after she is the daughter of Athena." Jason consoled.

Percy was still worried because he knew what Annabeth's fatal flaw was, it was just hoped she wouldn't make any stupid decision and get herself into trouble.

"I think we should train together for the today's we are Greeks should some counteracts to the basic Roman moves and vice versa."Percy suggested.

"Good idea, let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all...and to all those who have my story on their story alert,one request though do comment and give me some constructive review.:D thanks and i sincerely apologize to those who have waited for my update, sorry guys for making you wait. HAPPY READING n all the good guys will review.:P Enjoy the season of sharing by sharing your thoughts on my story and every other's story you read. Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth – III<p>

Leo, Piper and she were taking the tour of the camp, given by Frank and Hazel.

"Let's start at the Baths, if you haven't had a Roman bath, you haven't lived" Hazel said.

"I completely agree." Percy said entering the Baths; he looked less stressed after having a talk with Jason.

They walked through the Praetorian Gate and Hazel showed them the baths, it was like a huge swimming pool.

"From where does the water come?" Leo asked.

"From water sources or maybe it comes from an aqueduct." Annabeth said.

"Wow Wise Girl, you know so much about a bath." Percy said playfully.

"Well Seaweed Brain, the baths were not just a place for cleansing but also a place for social interactions for the Romans." Annabeth replied matter-of-factly, inside she thanked the Gods she had read about the Roman architecture.

The rest just gawked at Annabeth.

Annabeth could say Percy was thinking something but then he let go of the thought and gently kissed his girlfriend. Everyone looked away, and then Leo cleared his throat and then both pulled away.

"So where next?" Annabeth asked.

"Well let's head toward the barracks, Reyna said that these guys will be living there." Percy said.

"Okay." Frank and hazel said in agreement.

The barracks were nothing special, simple buildings, the interior was so Roman yet simple there were about ten beds there, small bedside tables, a huge mirror and a study table.

"The place is pretty cool" said Piper.

"I'm taking this bed" said Leo, pointing towards the bed near the window.

"You know, you haven't completed the tour as yet so don't think of going to sleep" said Percy.

"So now where to?" asked Piper.

"Let's head to the TempleHill" suggested Frank.

"What's Temple Hill?" asked Leo.

"It's a hill on which the temples of the gods are situated" said Hazel with a smile.

"We haven't really shown the principia yet" said Percy "Can we take them there?"

You're praetor Perce; you can do what you like." Frank said.

"I'll ask Reyna later, for now let's walk to the TempleHill."

So everyone walked to the TempleHill.

"That's the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus" said Hazel.

"It's a replica of the temple in Capitoline Hill" said Annabeth.

Again everyone was staring at Annabeth.

"Hey, if I knew about the Baths then of course I should know the temple of Jupiter, right?" Annabeth explained.

The temple was beautiful, it was open to the winds and the domed ceiling sparkled golden and there he was, wearing a XXXL size purple satin toga was Jupiter, the sky god holding the lightening bolt in his hand.

"The bolt doesn't look like that, does it Percy?" asked Annabeth. Percy shook his head.

"Have you seen Jupiter's master bolt?" asked Hazel.

"Well not Jupiter, but we have seen Zeus' master bolt" said Percy. "The lightening bolt went missing and the gods thought I had robbed it, so Annabeth, Grover, a faun and I were given a quest to return the bolt to Zeus."

Everyone looked at Percy with a lot of respect. Annabeth could say it made him feel awkward so she changed the topic.

"And that temple should belong to Mars ultor right?" Annabeth said pointing towards a temple raised on a high podium with eight columns on three sides.

"This one is the replica of the temple Augustus built in the honor of Mars in the year….uh….42 BC." She added.

She was surrounded by people looking at her in awe and Percy giving her, his beautiful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon! Please do review :D and all facts are true...n the action will start in the 5-6th chapter :))))<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hello...well this chapter is all about frank, hazel and leo love triangle, what do you think should it be leo-hazel or frank-hazel i didn't make any couple names cause they were real weird like** **Frazel** **or Hank for frank-hazel and leo-hazel are even worse - lazel! pathetic huh? :P**

**anyways Review and HAPPY READING****!**

* * *

><p>Leo-I<p>

"Guys, it's almost dinner time lets head towards the mess hall" said Frank.

Everyone walked slowly towards the mess hall. Leo walked with Hazel; he asked her "So how is the food around here?"

"Excellent, your food is what you want to eat and it is served by aurae" she replied.

Leo was mesmerized by Hazel's golden eyes; he kept looking into them thinking how lucky her boyfriend Frank was, to have such a beautiful girl as his girlfriend.

"Um Leo...are you listening?" came Hazel's voice penetrating through his thoughts and he replied "I'm sorry what?"

"I was just asking listening to what I was saying because you seemed like you were in another world."

"No, I was just mesmerized by the beauty of your eyes."

Hazel blushed and then looked at Frank, he definitely looked upset.

She said in a hushed tone "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" Leo replied.

"Huh?"

"I meant you can ask whatever you want" Leo said.

"Okay, so do you know a Sammy Valdez?"

"Sammy Valdez was my grand dad, you know now that I come to think of it, you look a lot like a girl he has a picture with, he told me that he really liked that girl but she disappeared before he could confess his feelings."

Hearing this Hazel began crying.

Frank rushed to her side and said "What the hell did you tell her?"

"Just about my grand dad, Sammy Valdez." Leo said in his defense, he had absolutely no clue why did suddenly start crying maybe she was a descendent of that girl.

"Please excuse us Sam- Leo, thanks." Hazel said through her sniffles.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Leo said.

"Just LEAVE Leo" Frank screamed.

His screaming caught everyone's attention and they all looked behind.

Percy ran towards Hazel and asked her what happened.

Unable to reply, Frank answered for her "Sammy Valdez."

Percy understood, Frank asked Percy permission to have dinner later; Percy nodded and motioned for Leo to come with them to the mess hall.

Leo was burning with curiosity,Percy was not answering any of his questions. The more he thought the more resemblances Hazel had with that girl, could it have been her? No way, he thought that would be impossible the picture was taken in the 40's or 50's,

None of them were even born then, what name had grand dad told him...he thought carefully and then suddenly he screamed "HAZEL LEVESQUE."

Frank-I

Frank was continuously watching Hazel and Leo, Leo bore a striking resemblance to Sammy, that picture of him was etched in his brain. Leo was flirting with his girl and Frank didn't like it one bit although Hazel looked so cute when she blushed, maybe Leo was just a replacement for Sammy in Hazel's life. Now that Leo had come, Frank felt like he wasn't needed, he heard crying, he saw Hazel was crying.

Frank was fuming, how dare Leo make her cry, he rushed to her and asked him "What the hell did you tell her?"

Leo was obviously distraught, he wore an expression of honest confusion but Frank didn't care. Leo tried explaining himself and on hearing 'Sammy Valdez' his anger reached it's zenith. He screamed at Leo to leave and he caught every body's attention and Percy came forward and asked what the matter was, Frank replied "Sammy Valdez."

Frank asked him "Can Hazel and I have dinner later?"

Percy nodded. Frank was glad to have a friend like Percy, who always understood everything.

Frank took Hazel towards her father's temple,Hazel started to gain composure and she apologized "I'm really sorry Frank, I messed up."

"Hush, you didn't mess up sweetheart."

Frank cupped Hazel's face in his hands and wipped off her tears with his thumbs.

He pulled her closer than they had ever been and he kissed her gently and he could confidently say that that was the best kiss he had ever shared with anyone.

"I love you." Hazel said.

"I love you too." Frank replied.

They both walked back to camp together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww the end is so lovey-dovey, Aphrodite might like it ...Hope you enjoyed it and Review :)))))<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well the action part isn't so well writtten so if you have any improvements**** you would like to see do review :) HAPPY READING! :D**

* * *

><p>Percy-II<br>Everyone other than Hazel and Frank walked towards the mess hall, thankfully they reached just on time. Reyna was going to make some announcements, Percy ran towards her and said "Hey Reyna, can I speak to you?"  
>"Yes, Percy but do speak fast."<br>"I want to make a couple of announcements, okay? thanks." Percy said feeling the ADHD kicking in.  
>"Hey guy, one moment of your attention please. Thank you, I have two announcements; first, now that your old praetor Jason Grace has returned, I would like to say that I shall no longer be your praetor and second is that after dinner we shall play 'Capture the flag', it is pretty much like war games. Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and me on one team against seven of your best warriors. Reyna would you please oblidge us by being the referee? Oh ya by the way Hazel and Frank will come lat- There they are!"<br>Frank and Hazel walked into the hall and everyone was looking at their hands, which were united and everybody was snickering about what a 'wonderful' loser couple they would make. Frank's face was as red as Dakota's Kool-Aid but he didn't let go of Hazel's hand.  
>Reyna received everyones undivided attention by saying "Sure, provided you explain the rules to us."<br>"Okay, rules: very simple, you have to capture the flag of the other team. All magical items are allowed also very importantly NO killing or maiming.  
>Percy was constantly glaring at Octavian. Percy continued " So Romans who are your seven best warriors ?"<br>Gwen stood up, everyone started cheering. Suddenly everyone started chanting Octavian's name; he stood up and smiled. His eyes had the same crazy look he had when Percy first met him.  
>"Leave it to Octavian to buy people" Percy whispered to Reyna. She nodded in agreement.<br>Antonio, a sharp looking boy from the First Cohort also stood up. A couple more people stood and the second team was assembled.  
>Percy asked "So everyone understood the rules ?"<br>Everybody nodded.  
>"Good, lets start."<p>

Hazel-I  
>Hazel was sure she was blushing deeply; the evening's events had taken a dramatic turn. As they entered the hall, Percy announced their arrival, everybody was staring at them and passing comments. Frank was red, but he did not let go of her hand, she was kinda happy that he didn't release her hand. She felt he wasn't embarrassed to call her 'his girl'. Inwardly, she was ecstatic. She felt that after the whole incident<br>Frank should not even look at her, instead he was so supportive. She felt guilty to put him through all of this, not once but so many times and he had always been caring. She had to get over Sammy, and she would do it with Frank's help. She loved Frank and she make a silent promise to herself that she would forget the past and live in the present.  
>The war games started, before starting Percy was saying something but Hazel wasn't listening, she was too busy thinking about Frank. She looked at him and flashed a smile.<br>Their strategy was simple : Jason and Annabeth would guard the magnificent fort, Frank and Leo would guard the flag and Percy, Piper and Hazel would go to capture the enemy flag.  
>The enemy leader, Octavian had decided that four people would guard the fort and he, Gwen and Antonio would attack. Percy, Piper and Hazel ran towards the enemy fort. Gwen and Antonio also ran towards Percy's team's fort, while Octavian walked taking his own sweet time. Gwen called out to him "Octavian common fast!"<br>"You do not run things around here Gwen, I do." Octavian replied.  
>Percy, Piper and Hazel reached the fort, Percy asked Piper "So what can you do?"<br>"Well, I'm good with the dagger and I can charmspeak." She replied.  
>"Excellent " he said.<br>Piper smiled at Percy, he smiled back.  
>Percy took on one bulky guy with the help of riptide. Piper was fighting two people, one tall boy and a pretty girl at the same time, the boy gave her a cut in her cheek. She told the boy to stand aside and watch. The boy moved backwards and watched while the two girls fought.<br>Percy hit the boy with the flat of his blade on the helmet, the boy collapsed.  
>Hazel tackled her opponent and in a few minutes, they all were running towards the flag.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Jason - II  
>Jason and Annabeth didn't have an easy fight, Gwen and Annabeth both fought gracefully and suprisingly, they were chatting like two old friends. Antonio belonged to Octavian's Cohort and hence Jason expected a brutal fight but Antonio disappointed Jason with his tactics. Octavian reached the other side of the field and started talking to Annabeth.<br>" So, you're Annabeth Chase, you don't meet my expectations, I'm really sorry to say I'm utterly disappointed, you don't conduct yourself like a daughter of Minerva." Octavian scolded.  
>Annabeth was clearly angry, she made a quick move, got hold of Gwen's pilum, she moved close to him and put the dagger next to his neck and said " I'm the daughter of Athena and one more thing, I wasn't put on the planet to please you or to meet any of your expectations."<br>Octavian wore a sour expression. Jason chuckled " Octavian, I don't think you can comment on Annabeth's fighting style when she defeated you and Gwen in one single move."  
>Octavian's expression was priceless, he looked humiliated, disgusted and angry all at the same time.<br>Gwen stood up and said " That was amazing could you teach it to me?"  
>"Definitely, provided you teach me a couple of your moves." Annabeth said smiling.<br>Gwen smiled back.  
>The rest of Jason's teammates came out victorious with the flag.<br>Reyna said " The game has been won. Gather for medals."  
>" We won and hey Octavian ...find talent and sportmanship to match your attitude and arrogance." Percy said.<br>Everyone laughed hearing that.  
>Everyone assembled to see who gets the mural crown.<br>"Piper McLean step forward." Reyna said extremely bitter tone and handed the mural crown to her.  
>Jason started clapping and everyone followed, Piper looked towards the crowds and smiled.<br>Jason then noticed the big cut on her cheek. He stepped forward to ask her about it when a boy from Octavian's team walked to her and said "Hey, congratulations, the cut looks pretty bad I'm really sorry. You should let me make up, such a pretty lady as yourself should not have cuts at all, let me take you to the infirmary and then we can discuss the date I owe you?"  
>"Sure." Piper replied blushing.<br>Jason was burning with jealousy.  
>Reyna came towards Jason and said "Amazing battle hero."<br>He smiled. She kissed him infront of the whole camp.  
>Everyone started screaming and hooting.<p>

Piper - I  
>The mural crown was pinned to Piper's top, everyone congratulated her, she just waited for Jason to come but apparently he was busy, then the boy from Octavian's team who had given the cut on her cheek came to her and congratulated her and kinda was flirting with her and also asked her out. She didn't think it to be a big deal as he just wanted to compensate for the cut and she couldn't refuse because it could spoil the relationship between the Romans and Greeks. The boy asked her to let him take to the infirmary, she agreed.<br>Suddenly, there was alot of screaming and hooting, Piper looked behind to see Reyna and Jason kissing each other. Tears flowed down her eyes, she ran away and the boy followed her to the barracks. She asked him to leave, he offered to take her to the infirmary but she refused and disappointed, he left.  
>Piper got into one of the beds and tried to sleep but she couldn't, whenever she closed her eyes the image of Jason and Reyna kissing played in her mind.<br>Slowly and painfully, she went to sleep. For a demigod to sleep peacefully is impossible.  
>Piper was in a beautiful place, there was the sea and the sun was setting, the scenery was stunning but there was a woman who looked even more wonderful than the whole scene.<br>"Mom" said Piper.  
>"Piper, darling I saw what happened." Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love said. Immediately tears started flowing down Piper's eyes.<br>"Sweetheart, Reyna kisssed Jason and he didn't know what to do."  
>" Mom, are you defending Jason?" Piper asked.<br>"Darling, I can't interfere in your life but let me remind you that you are no ordinary Aphrodite child, you are different , you don't need a boy in your life to make you feel special. You are perfect just the way you are, Jason is just a bit confused, he doesn't know what to do but I can assure you that he has strong feelings for you." the goddess consoled.  
>"Thanks, mom." Piper replied smiling a bit.<br>"Now, time to get up child." Aphrodite said before dissappearing.

Frank-II  
>Frank and Leo were assigned to guard the flag. Frank took the oppurtunity to apologize to Leo, he said " Leo, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have screamed at you."<br>"It's cool, man." Leo replied. "I don't think anyone is coming to capture the flag."  
>"I agree " Frank replied.<br>They heard Reyna say " The game has been won. Gather for medals"  
>Frank and Leo cheered and ran down to Hazel holding the flag.<br>Frank hugged her and everyone assembled in a line.  
>Piper was awarded with the mural crown. After the whole kissing scene between Reyna and Jason, everybody started heading back to their rooms.<br>Percy was headed towards the Fifth Cohort with Hazel and Frank. He picked up his tooth brush and paste and walked to the door.  
>Frank asked " Where are you going ?"<br>"To the barracks" Percy replied, Frank and Hazel also tagged along with him.  
>In the barracks everyone was calling dibs on the beds.<br>" I take the one next to Annabeth " Percy called.  
>"Hey, Seaweed Brain, what brings you here?" Annabeth asked.<br>" There are alot of extra beds, so I thought I'll utilize it because is ever going to sleep here again." Percy replied playfully. "Rachel! Hi' it's such a long time."  
>"Hey Percy" Rachel replied and they hugged.<br>"Where were you the whole day?" Percy asked  
>Rachel replied "Octavian showed me around and I wasn't feeling so well that's why I went to sleep early."<br>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Jason entered and asked " Is there room for one more?"  
>Everbody nodded. Jason settled in his bed and saw Piper still had the cut on her face, he whispered to Annabeth "When did she go to sleep?"<br>"She was asleep before we came." Annabeth replied.  
>Suddenly Piper got up and asked " Is it morning yet?"<br>"No" Jason replied. "You need to go to the infirmary, your cut looks deep."  
>"I'm good, thank you." Piper replied.<br>All and sundry stared at her face, her eyes were puffy and it looked as though she had been crying but thanks to her mother, her face became normal.  
>"Please let me take you to the infirmary." Jason said pleadingly.<br>"I'll go alone." Piper replied. She got up and left the barracks.  
>Jason followed her.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Jason -III  
>Jason froze when Reyna kissed him, he closed his eyes and the image of Piper with that guy played in his head, his impulse took over and he kissed her back. He walked Reyna to the first praetor's house on the Via Principalis and asked "Where do I sleep tonight ?"<br>"The usual place." Reyna said with a twinkle in her eyes. She was going to give him a good night kiss but he stopped her by saying "One kiss is enough for one day."  
>She smiled and said "Sweet dreams."<br>"Night." Jason said walking to his old home. He entered to find everything was juat as he left it. "I guess it can be that way for some more time." He said to himself, he picked up his toiletries and walked towards the barracks. On reaching, he saw Percy, Hazel and Frank were also present.  
>"Is there room for one more ?" he asked. Everyone was okay with him being there. He took the bed between Piper and Annabeth, Percy took the bed on the right of Annabeth.<br>He asked Annabeth "When did she go to sleep ?"  
>"She was asleep before we came" was the reply he got. He began to wonder if she had even been to the infirmary. All of a sudden, Piper woke up and asked " Is it morning yet?"<br>Jason obliged her by answering in the negative. Piper's face was a complete mess, her eyes were puffy, her nose was red and she was certainly hurting, seeing her like that was plain painful. But being the daughter of Aphrodite had its advantages and her face became normal. Jason told her to go to the infirmary. She refused to go, he begged her to let him take her but she said she would go alone. She got up and left the barracks. Jason followed her.  
>" Jason go, I know where the infirmary is" Piper replied, definitely agitated.<br>"Well, when that guy offered to take you, you were ready to go with him." Jason replied hotly.  
>"That is none of your business."<br>"Just tell me why are you angry with me."  
>"Oh so you don't know why am I upset?" Piper sobbed.<br>'Don't cry."  
>"Don't tell me what to do. You kissed Reyna."<br>" You agreed to go out with that guy."  
>"He just wanted to make up for the cut. You made your choice Jason, let me make mine."<br>Jason caught both her arms and said "Don't you ever see the way ALL the guys at camp look at you? It's your first day here and you have such a big fan following."  
>"As if all girls don't go gaga over you! You chose Reyna. Don't expect me to wait forever Jason."<br>" Piper atleast you understand, I'm just alittle lost."  
>"I get all that Jason but even I have feelings, seeing you make out with Reyna wasn't easy."<br>"I'm sorry" Jason said.  
>"Good night Jason." Piper said smiling.<br>"Let me atleast walk you to the infirmary."  
>" Okay. " They walked in silence. They finally reached the infirmary, Jason took a little nectar and applied it on her cut which it immediately started to heal.<br>And they headed back to the barracks.


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter should be rated T, so children(people below 12) are requested not to read this chapter. HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

><p>Percy - III<p>

As soon as Percy hit the bed, he passed out. He had a dream- he was standing on the Field of Mars, there was a woman made of dirt, her eyes were closed but Percy could hear her voice in his mind.

_Hello Percy Jackson, my _ _little pawn. Are you ready for this big quest where you shall die trying to defeat me and my children. The creatures you faced last time are nothing compared to the ones you shall encounter on this quest_. _Remember boy__ 'Wisdom's daughter walks alone, Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

Percy woke up to find himself sweating like a pig. What was Gaia's plan? What role was Annabeth going to play. He kept thinking to himself. He thought about Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. He thought about every mortal she cursed, he went back in his thoughts to the time Chiron or Mr. Brunner as he had know him then had ever taught him about the gods and goddesses.

He tried to recollect the story of Arachne- Athena had taught Arachne weaving out of pity and Arachne had mastered the art, everyone always asked her from where did she learn to weave, her reply was always the same 'no one'. One day Athena disguised herself as an old woman and had advised her to respect the gods as even the wisest of people did, she did not pay any heed to the advice and challenged Athena to a weaving contest, in which both had to weave tapestries. Athena weaved the scene where she was chosen as the patron god of Athens while Arachne weaved the gods in comprimising situations. This angered Athena and she tore Arachne's tapestry and hit her on her head with her tool only then did Arachne realize her folly and committed suicide. Athena felt bad for her that's why she turned her into a spider.

Then there was Medusa, there were many versions of her story. One was that she was a nymph and believed her self to br much more beautiful than Athena itself and hence Athena turned her into a gorgon. The other was that Medusa was a priestess of Athena and Poseidon had raped her in the temple of Athena.

Percy could not believe that his father could something like that and hoped that Poseidon's not-so-good-qualities hadn't passed down to him.

He then began to think about Athena's qualities - wisdom, craftsmanship, pride...his train of thoughts stopped right there was an answer which he found plausible.

_ "Arrogance diminishes wisdom"_ Percy thought as he went to sleep and had what one COULD call a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it ...and thanks to humilityhehe, hotkittengirl, luckyducky shama, bluerose1234 and newbiegod35 for helping me through the block ... i will update often now as schools are opening tomorrow :(( btw im planning to write a new story called Patricia and the Lost Trident. P.S might change the name but its about a new demigod kid of Zeus and ofcourse instead of the bolt, the trident is missing. will tell you when i update it. ;)<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the wait hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

Annabeth was tired and exhausted by the journey. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She immediately found herself in a white room which resembled Hera's cabin back at Camp Half- Blood. There stood a beautiful woman who had silver braided hair over one shoulder wearing a dress that shimmered colours like peacock feathers. Annabeth felt really angry yet she bowed and addressed the woman. " Lady Hera " she said.

"Hello Annabeth." replied the goddess of marriage. "I see Percy and Jason are doing a good job in uniting the two camps, I feel proud that Jason's life was pledged to me. Nevertheless why I decided to meet you is because you are the seventh person of the prophecy."

"I am? " Annabeth exclaimed although she felt she was the seventh person.

"Yes , although you shall be very _influential_ in this quest." She stressed on 'influential'. " You have difficult tasks ahead of you in Rome, I hope you don't act like a typical daughter of Athena."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Annabeth said definitely agitated.

"You shall understand when time comes." Saying that she disappeared.

The night passed quickly for Annabeth. The next morning she headed to the mess hall, she sat next to Percy and flashed him a smile and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning." she said.

"Morning." he replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. What about you, had a nice sleep?" she asked.

"Can I have your attention please" came Reyna's voice. Immediately there was pin drop silence.

"Thank you, I hope our friends had a good and complete sleep" she said. "Now coming to the announcements, we shall have a meeting in 30 minutes in the Senate House which has been done up thanks to the Legionnaires."

She started to clap and soon everyone else joined in.

"They did up the Senate house in under one day." Percy whispered.

"That's so cool." Annabeth replied.

"Are you done?" he asked. Annabeth nodded, he took her hand and took her towards the Fields of Mars.

'I haven't been completely honest with you." Percy said.

"Get to the point, Percy." Annabeth said, her voice wavering.

"Ella, a harpy recited a prophecy.'Wisdom's daughter walks alone, Mark of Athena burns through Rome.' I think it's about you."

At once, Annabeth felt a flood of relief but then also realization dawned upon her.

"That's why she said that!" she exclaimed.

"Who_ 'she'_?"

"Hera, she told me not to behave like a_ 'typical_' Athena child." she said with distaste in her voice. "Let's go, Seaweed Brain, we have a meeting to attend." Both walked towards the Senate House.

Piper

Piper was still a little upset with Jason and decided to avoid him when possible, she looked towards the praetor's table and saw Jason who sat beside Reyna although their mouths weren't moving much.

Then Reyna started to make the announcements. A girl with golden eyes stood beside her and asked "Is this seat taken?"

"No, please sit." Piper replied.

"Hey, I'm Piper. We were on the same team for capture the flag."

'Yes, yes, we were. I'm Hazel." She said with a bright smile."So you like Jason huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Piper asked blushing.

"Oh, no it's not. It's just you looked at Jason and when you weren't looking, I noticed him looking at you added with alot of conversations since Jason arrived."

"He talks about me to you?"

"Somewhat, he talks about the Greek camp and ends up telling a incident with you as the protoganist."

"Wow, anyway I think I'll head towards the Senate House." She was seriously crimson red.

She made her way to the Pomerian Line, she came across a white marble statue—a life-size muscular man with curly hair, no arms, and an irritated expression. Maybe he looked mad because he'd been carved only from the waist up. Below that, he was just a big block of marble.

"Show me your ID please" the statue said, he looked at Piper and asked"So you're new here?"

"Yes, Hi I'm are?"

"Terminus, God of boundaries."

"It's nice to meet you." Piper said politely."I'm sorry I don't think I have any ID on me other than a pass for the Argo-II, will that do?"

"I don't think so, young lady. Which Cohort do you belong to?" The statue asked.

"I'm Greek."

"Well, then show the pass, when you enter the Senate House, sit on the left." He examined the pass and called for his assistant. A little girl about six years old came running towards the god. She had pigtails, a yellow dress, and an impish grin with two missing teeth.

"Leave your weapon on the tray." He saw the weapon and said "Katoptris, a very unusual choice."

She obediently gave her weapon on the tray and headed towards the Senate House. She was the first to arrive, she sat alone on the left side as instructed by Terminus.

She heard footsteps and someone else too joined her in the Senate watched as the girl with black hair walked towards her.

"Piper."the girl said.

"Reyna" Piper replied.

* * *

><p><strong>ooh! cliffhanger...:D wats gonna happen? will there be a cat fight.? or World War 3?<strong>

**or will they make up?**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry for the wait hope you enjoyu**

* * *

><p>"Reyna" said Piper.<p>

Reyna sat down beside Piper.

"This isn't the best time to discuss Jason."

Reyna nodded and said "I agree."

After a moment of silence Reyna continued "I think Jason should choose the girl he likes best, but I also believe that he should do so after the problems at hand are why don;t we be friends?"

This question puzzled Piper a bit, she replied "That's okay with me but what happens after Jason makes his choice?"

"Well, after that we can be friends, I wouldn't mind if Jason chooses you as long as he is happy. What about you?"

"Same here" replied Piper. They both shook hands and together said "May the best girl win."

Soon people start flooding into the Senate. Reyna walked to the podium and took her place and smiled at Piper, who returned the gesture. She started to like Reyna, she believed that they could be the best of friends.

In a minute or so, the meeting began.

Percy was sitting next to Annabeth, Jason sat next to Reyna and they stood up and Reyna walked to the podium and started to speak "My fellow comrades, today we are here to discuss the quest to find the Doors of Death as well as searching for Nico."

Jason then took over and continued "We are issusing a quest, obsiviously we will be in need of campers willing to take responsibility of the quest, that is we need a group of campers who take up the quest and a person leading them."

Everyone raised their hands in order to attain position in the elite group of 'the saviours'.

Reyna took over and said "From the Greek camp, I ask Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and Perseus Jackson to rise." They all stood up "Do you accept this quest?"

All four of them nodded.

"From the Camp Jupiter, I command Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Jason Grace to rise." They also stood "Do you accept this quest?"

They replied together "Yes."

"Good, now who -"

"Why are there four graecus and three romans?" Ocatvian objected.

"Octavian, I WILL NOT BE INTERUPTED. IS THAT CLEAR?And there shall be no name calling in this camp.

"Yes, praetor." Octavian said rather upset and ashamed.

"Now, who shall lead this quest?"

Piper stood up and said "I vote for Annabeth Chase, she is an experienced, tactical and rational person. I think she will make a good leader.

Everyone agreed.

Percy stood up and said "I am against this."

Annabeth was clearly shocked.

Jason looked at Percy with disbelief, but still he said "I'm against this as well." Piper couldn't understand what was happening.

Reyna asked Percy and Jason "And what are you basing this on?"

Jason looked at Percy and then looked back at Reyna wearing a blank expression.

Percy just said "Personal reasons."

"That doesn't qualify for a valid reason Percy."

"Can I tell you later?" Percy sounded desperate.

Piper knew that Reyna would have to decline.

"Let's speak outside Jason." Reyna said. "I need to decide something."

Piper and the rest of the audience was dumbstruck.

After a couple minutes, Reyna came in and declare "I accept your request and shall speak to you later. Annabeth, i ask you to lay the plan infront of the Senate please."

Annabeth looked very confident, she walked towards the board picked up a pen and started writing.

**'THE SEVEN SELECTED FIND THE DOORS OF THE DEATH- PROBABLE PLACES WHERE DOORS OF DEATH SITUATED: ANCIENT ROME AND ANCIENT GREECE.**

**DEPARTURE: MUST HAPPEN IN TWO DAYS TIME.  
><strong>

**TRANSPORT: ARGO II  
><strong>

**SUPPLIES REQUIRED: NECTAR, AMBROSIA, DRACHMAS, MORTAL MONEY.**

**FOOD: ARGO II HAS A KITCHEN AND IS STOCKED WITH SUPPLIES.**

**AN ARMY MIGHT BR REQUIRED HENCE BOTH CAMPS SHOULD HAVE VIGOROUS TRAING.  
><strong>

**QUEST MUST END BY THE SUMMER SOLSTICE.'**

Annabeth kept the pen back and went back to her seat.

Jason said " We have a long time till the solstice but also many places to visit."

Reyna said " You shall be leaving in two days, prepare yourselves. Now back to a vital question who shall lead the quest?"

* * *

><p><strong>hi my dear readers, i would like you guys to decide who leads the quest. You can write the name of the character you want as a review along with a review (good or bad)<strong>

**or if you have a account you can PM me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, do review on every story you read (including mine :P)cause a review is the best thing a writer can use for motivation . REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jason POV

Jason was suprised to hear that Percy voted against Annabeth but he agreed with Percy and also voted against Annabeth. He didn't want to lead the quest but he cared for Annabeth like a sister and wouldn't want her to get hurt because of the prophecy. Reyna called him outside the hall to soeak in private.

"What's the matter with Percy ?" asked Reyna.

"There is a prophecy saying that Annabeth shall bring numerous problems with her. So Percy does not want to burden her." Jason replied.

They both walked back inside. After a couple of minutes discussing strategy, Reyna cane back to the most important question- who would lead the quest.

Gwen stood up and suggested Percy's name. Alot of people agreed. Then Octavian stood up and said "There can't be only one leader. The Greek will not rule over us, there should be a Roman leader as well." All of Octavian's bought friends said 'yes' in unison. One guy suggested Jason's name. The whole room agreed with it.

Percy stood up and the whole room fell silent, he could have a powerful aura when he wanted to.

He began to speak "I would like to suggest that Annabeth, Jason and I lead this quest."

"And why should there be two Greeks and one Roman?" came a voice from behind.

Percy stared hard at that boy and said "Because Annabeth is our strategist, ours referring to the seven of the quest."

There was silence for some time and Piper stood up and said "There can't be a better plan."

Slowly everyone started to agree.

"Okay, now thats settled, I have an announcement Greeks and Romans shall start training together from today. The practise shall start in one hour on the field of Mars."


End file.
